


Day X: Purpose

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Just a short snippet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Roxas contemplates the heart he and the Organization don't have. Axel doesn't really help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day X: Purpose

“Don’t you think all anyone ever wants is to be happy?” His chair clattered onto the floor as he leaned forward, slamming his forearms onto the table. “Don’t you think we all want to be worth something?”

A long silence followed his intense emerald eyes, boring into the blond that sat across from him.

“I get all that,” the other growled, “but I just. What’s the point? Why is getting a heart so important?”

“Roxas, a heart allows us to feel something. It allows any of us,” he punctuated this by waving his arms around, “any of us in the Organization to finally have purpose.”

“But why? What even happens after you get a heart?”

“Whaddaya mean—We get our lives back! We get to be someone! Not just Nobodies.”

“OK… But.. what does that mean for me? I have no memories.”

The redhead sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Rox. You’ll find out when you get it.” Axel ran his hand through his long, spiky hair. Roxas was sure he didn’t even brush it, so how his hand didn’t get stuck—he had no idea. “You know… It’ll be so nice to just. Sit back and relax, take it easy. No more missions… No more coming back half dead.”

“I guess.”

“Aw c’mon, Roxas. You have to perk up a bit at the idea of every day being like afternoons on the clocktower.”

“The clocktower?” Roxas’s eyes snapped up to watch a smirk stretch on his friend’s face.

“Yep, every day, just hanging out with friends, no more missions and… and you get to play around. To be stupid, goof off—get in trouble. You know.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience, Axel.”

Those green eyes flashed, and for a moment, surprise washed over Axel. He quickly looked away, barking out a laugh.

“Well, I don’t know. Every Nobody has their memories.” He quickly amended his statement. “I’m sure yours will flow in with time.”

“… I hope you’re right.”

Axel pushed away from the table and walked to ruffle the blond’s hair.

“Now, let’s go—Xion’s probably up by now. Get crackin’ on those missions before Saix gets a word in, right?”

Roxas pushed Axel’s hand out of his hair and followed him out the door. For now, he’ll just wait. Memories will always come back, right? He’s pretty sure, that no matter what happens, he’ll never forget his days in the Organization. Not Xion, not Axel—not even Saix, as mean as he was.

But, he still didn’t get why hearts are so important to the Organization. It seemed to him that everyone was just chasing the past, like trying to grasp smoke with your bare hands.

The Organization… Kingdom Hearts…

Roxas shrugged. He was sure the answer would manifest itself to him in one way or another, but until then, the afternoons at the clocktower were enough to satisfy him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of these short passages, so I guess I'm gonna post them all and put them all in a collection.


End file.
